Kuran Bride's
by Shinigami5910
Summary: Life can't always be perfect, but for Kanade Kiryu some things are, even though she had to go through hell-and-back just to discover what matters, what doesn't and what always will.


The wind was blowing so lightly, its cool caress sliding over her bare shoulders so Kanade Kiryu could barely feel the sun's rays against her pale skin. Reaching up to secure the brimmed sunhat atop her head, she sighed in annoyance as strands of her waist length silver hair was freed from the loose braid she had secured it in before stepping out of her family's manor. Kanade gathered a fist full of the gray and pale blue floral sundress, kneeling besides a white rose bush she curiously inspected the full bloom roses before selecting the undamaged ones and cutting the stems. "Aren't you supposed to cut off the damaged ones?". Kanade turned smiling, putting down the scissors carefully before standing and handing Ichiru the rose "not if they're gifts for special people, onii-sama". Ichiru smiled down at his sister, taking the rose and smelling it before bowing "I'm honoured" . Kanade giggled at his impression of their overly-formal Father, curtsying she laughed as her playful brother gently took her hand and danced with her, twirling her closer as some of the maid's in the garden stopped their work and smiled at their Master's behaviour. "Ichiru. Kanade. Be more serious, at least while the servants are watching" Kanade stopped immediately, the smile slipping from her face as Zero walked towards them, the maid's escaping quietly as to avoid further attention. Ichiru was a bit more relaxed, his arm around Kanade's waist "your too serious, Zero! What's the point of living forever if you don't have fun?". Zero watched his younger siblings, noting the familiar drop of expression on Kanades face when he made his presence known. She used to look at him like she does Ichiru, but it's been three years since that time. And so much has passed. "I should be going, I need to finish getting ready" Kanade said softly, not meeting Zero's eyes. "You're leaving again after only just returning the other day? But I'll be so bored without you!" Ichiru whined, pouting at his sister. Kanade giggled as he tried to make her stay by pulling puppy dog eyes at her "I was invited to the coast for the next few days before we need to go back to Cross Academy". Kanade reached up, kissing Ichiru's cheek she bowed to Zero before hurrying away. "Invited by whom?" Zero asked, his eyes never leaving Kanade retreating figure. Both brother's turned as they heard two females squeal happily, and they watched as Kanade took off running towards a dark haired couple who had just been lead by a maid to the backyard. Kanade and a dark haired female ran towards each other, and Ichiru chuckled watching Kanade launch into the air before hugging the female tightly, then turn to the dark haired male who had trailed after his companion and kissing his lips in greeting. "The Kuran's" Zero spat hatefully, answering his own question as his eyes glared daggers at the dark haired guests.

Kanade lay on the comfortable couch in her host's library, threading her fingers through the dark brown hair of the person lying atop her, their head on Kanade's chest. "You haven't turned the page in awhile, what are you reading?" Kanade asked, amused as her companion opened a eye sleepily before closing it again soon after. Yuki Kuran tightened the arm she had around Kanade's waist, sighing "I don't know, you're too distracting to read around". Kanade laughed, the hand she had up Yuki's shirt caressing the other girls soft skin ran down the girls spine "like that?". Yuki groaned softly in fake irritation, head nuzzling into the other girl "what happened to Kaname? Didn't he say he was just going to have a shower? It's been ages". Kanade looked over across to the grandfather clock ticking softly in the corner of the library, eyes widening slightly at the time "it's been ages". Kanade gently tried to move the other girl, but she wouldn't willingly budge "I didn't mean it. Stay. You're comfortable" Yuki murmured, lips brushing against Kanade's shoulder. The Kiryu's only daughter smiled, hand threading into the other girls hair she used it to bring Yuki's head closer as she made their lips touch together. Yuki brought her arms around Kanade as the other girl deepened the kiss, lips parting so the tongues could meet. Kanade flipped them over, her hand gently tracing the bare skin on Yuki's outer thigh as Yuki wrapped a leg around her waist. Breaking from the kiss Kanade smiled, hand on the other girl's cheek before she disappeared, only to reappear at the door to the library "better go see what's taking Kaname". Kanade laughed loudly as she walked down the pitch black hall as she heard Yuki's exclaim of frustration and a book hit the door on Kanade's way out "three years and you never change!"

Kanade stopped at large, double doors, hand gently tapping the wood. "Enter" came a soft reply, and Kanade walked into the room to see Kaname leaned across his desk, his hair wet and dripping down his back. Kanade shook her head, a gentle smile on her face she crossed the room and picking up a small, discarded towel started gently drying his hair "we were wondering where you went. You've been gone for awhile". Kaname glanced at his clock, his eyes studying the time carefully "you didn't change all the clocks in the house again did you?". Kanade laughed; gently kissing the back of his neck she moved to his front and took the pages from his hand. Kaname watched her silently as she straddled him, legs bent on either side of his and kneeling on the spare space on his chair, before gently patting dry his hair "you work too much" she murmured quietly. Kaname said nothing, his hand on her hip steadying her. Kaname's free hand tugged her gray and pale blue floral dress up, shifting her closer in his lap, and his hand trailed up her side slowly, enjoying the feel of the cotton of her dress. He moved along her ribs, fingers dancing softly then to gently cross the side of her breast, enjoying her shudder and small gasp as he thumbed the ridge of her nipple. He moved again, along her neck until suddenly his hand was circling it. Kanade, who had long ago stopped drying his hair and was just holding the towel atop his head stopped breathing "Kaname?". Kanames hand on her threat tightened slightly, and he looked up at Kanade's greyish black eyes as he breathed in deeply "there are other man's scents on you". Kanade looked at him, eyebrow raised "just my brothers, I carry yours and Yuki's more deeply then there's". Kaname growled softly "you know we were watching you with your brothers. And despite you claiming to only love Yuki, you ignored the jealously she had because she would never say anything of it". Kanade blinked at him, hands letting the towel slide from his head she tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear "Kaname, you know I love you too right?" she asked suddenly, concern in her eyes. Kaname stared at her harshly before he moved his eyes away from her "you've never told me. You've only whispered those words to Yuki". Kanade watched him, an arm going around his side to hold her steady she used her spare hand to lock in around Kanames shoulders she went to move forwards, but the hand on her throat tightened again warningly before loosening up. Ignoring the silent threat Kanade bent to gently kiss his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose and his lips gently "I might have loved Yuki first, but I love you too". Kanade looked into Kaname's deep eyes, lowering her shields to let him see what she kept behind closed doors, what she was trying to hide. Kaname's expression softened, his hand around her throat slipping away "why do you hide it?". Kanade sniffed, Kaname looking up at her surprised to see tears in her eyes "Kanade?" he asked worriedly, wondering if he used more strength around her throat then he realised he wrapped both arms around her "because you'll discard me now" she whispered against his shoulder. Kaname was in astonished silence before tightly saying "because of what Zero did?". Kanade nodded, ashamed of the tear the slide off her check and onto his neck. Pure-Bloods should never cry in front of others, never show weakness. "It's okay, Kanade. And I will never throw you away like Zero did. Never". Kanade hugged him, the threat he placed against her forgotten "Ichiru is just my brother. And I will never let Zero touch me. Never again and not in three years. Not since he abandoned me. Not since he called off our betrothal just because I was too weak to fight them off….. 'too weak to stop Rido from touching me'…..." Kanade quoted Zero bitterly. She wasn't supposed to overhear Zero speak with their parents when she was recovering from being violated and attacked. Wasn't supposed to hear his disgusted words. And she will never forgive him for abandoning her when she needed him most.

Kanade shuffled her deck, lovingly handling the cards with care. She sat on her knees in the library a few feet away from the open fire place as Kaname and Yuki talked quietly on the couch together, Yuki leaning against her brothers side, head on his shoulder and Kanames arm around her delicate waist as they talked about heading back to school in the next few days, reuniting with their friends in the Night Class, and how Zero will be as hostile as ever. Kanade was looking forward to it especially; Kain and Ruka have been across the sea most of the holidays while Shiki and Rima were travelling across country with their modelling agency. Kanade had spent a week with the young couple before heading home only a few days before alone while Kaname and Yuki went to their childhood home, and now they were reunited again just the three of them. She felt uncomfortable at home, but went every now and again for Ichiru. She adored her older brother, but couldn't stand to be anywhere near Zero or her parents. She had considered moving in with Kaname and Yuki permanently, but they spent most of their time at Cross Academy anyway, plus they shared a room between the three of them there. Kanade would feel she was imposing too much to ask to stay permanently in the manor the Kuran siblings shared.

Kanade picked five cards from her deck carefully. These cards were past from Mother's to Daughters in her family, made by their Matriarch an eternity ago. It was very old magic. Kanade placed the cards north, south, east and west before placing the last cared in the middle. Flipping the first card, the one facing west, she eyed the familiar drawing of the Withered Rose. The card representing her. It was the same every time she set the cards. In the west was always the Withered Rose, meaning broken hearted, emotionally drained, weary, betrayed. Flipping the second card, the one in the south, she bit her lip gently, eyeing The Convict Card. It wasn't the first time The Convict card had shown up in the past, it meant imprisonment, interference, indecision, strife, danger, mental unhappiness, confusion. It generally represented the time Kanade was Rido's personal prisoner for a few hours. Shaking her head to escape the memories she focused on her cards, moving onto the next two cards, east and north, representing the Present. In the east was The Lovers, meaning alignment, bonds, passion, unions, relationships, sexuality and harmony. And in the north was The Foreign Princess, meaning success, hope, optimism, good health, aspirations, faith and spirituality. Taking a deep breath Kanade eyed the Future card in the middle, the last remaining card of the five she pulled. Kanade's breath hitched in her throat, hand trebling slightly as the last card was revealed. The Black Orders Silent Assassin, Kanade had never pulled this card before, yet she knew what it meant. "Government, society, tradition, beliefs, knowledge, power, action, agent of change, skill, unknown abilities, death" Kanade whispered, feeling cold all of a sudden. She gently picked up the cards, but on the last card, the Future card, it slipped and cut the side of her finger. Kanade watched as a drop of blood landed on the Tarot Card everyone feared, and knew this year was going to be dangerous. Especially for her. Leaving it were it lay she crawled over to Kaname and Yuki, curling up at Kaname's legs and hugging one, her head resting on his knee "next year is going to be different from before" she said to her now silent companions, noticing something wasn't right. The Kuran siblings glanced at each other while Yuki slipped down to Kaname's feet as well and hugged Kanade, both siblings knew Kanades card's never lied and something must be bad to shake their Kanade like this. As Kaname watched the women he adored the most, the only people he held in his heart, he knew all his predictions will come into effect in the upcoming year, and he will use all his skills just to protect these two people so important to him. Because of course, he'd never let anyone harm his future Wives. A King needs more than one Queen. And he's found his Brides.


End file.
